Current Open or Unsolved Issues
This is a list of current bugs and other errata going on at Republic Wireless that affect a number of users and for which there is no current solution or workaround. Please do not use this section for missing features (e.g. picture or short-code texting), physical limitations that will never be overcome (e.g. internal phone memory is too small), lack of cell coverage, or bad customer service. This list is not for addressing items that are stated on the Feature Requests page. Please check there first and do not duplicate. When adding new items, place them under the appropriate heading, try not to be too verbose, and avoid subjective, emotional, or opinionated remarks - stick to "just the facts". If you have other comments, feel free to add them in the comment section below this article. Thank you! Motorola Moto X (XT1049) *Unread voicemail does not appear on the Active Notifications screen. Republic has indicated they are working on a fix for the issue *Inbound calls from international numbers and from callers who block their caller-ID receive a busy signal. Republic has indicated they are working on a fix for this issue. *During the first month only one plan switch is permitted through the Republic phone app, because activation uses one of the two switches for that month. Republic will process a second plan switch manually on request, and is working to fix the problem. Motorola Defy XT (XT557D) *Call volume at the phone's maximum setting is deemed too low by some users, whether on earpiece or speakerphone. The volume on cell service is generally considered adequate by those same users. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The voicemail indicator only functions when cell service is available. This problem was acknowledged by Republic and will not be fixed but a work around though email is in the works. *Incoming calls transfer to voicemail more quickly on Wi-Fi than calls on cell service. This should be resolved with user-customizable ring time that's been promised for later this year. *After an activation or profile update, the phone's voicemail number is improperly set (should be 877-912-1832). There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Echo heard by callers talking to Republic members was supposed to be fixed by the January 2013 OTA update. However, a few members report that the echo continues or has become worse. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue *Touch-tone sounds are not played through the speaker when keypad numbers are pressed, as they are during a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Proxy settings cannot be set on the Wi-Fi interface. This is considered a bug because other Android 2.3 phones have this feature. Although Republic Wireless has stated that proxy services may be an issue for WI-Fi calling, the option should be made available. *The Battery Manager application must be set to performance mode to keep Wi-Fi calling enabled. New users frequently make a different choice to try to extend battery life, leading to problem reports. It should be removed, replaced, or enhanced to prevent loss of Wi-Fi calling under all settings. *After a long period of not using the phone, the first attempt at an outbound Wi-Fi call will ring once and then disconnect. An immediate re-dial (still on Wi-Fi) generally succeeds. Occasionally the phone will automatically re-dial on cell. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *The Wi-Fi+ app seems to be the source of unwanted behavior, including automatic Wi-Fi connections to passing hotspots, failure to use Wi-Fi for calls, and noise during calls. General recommendation from the community is to remove it, for now. Republic Wireless is taking ideas on how to improve the app. *The Wi-Fi+ app is supposed to route calls over cell service when the Wi-Fi connection has poor quality, but it has no effect on incoming calls which continue to use WI-Fi despite poor quality. All Phones *When the option is enabled, pressing the power button does not end a Wi-Fi call as it does for a cell service call. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. *Voicemail settings and other call-related options cannot be changed when celluar service is not available (no signal) or when Airplane mode is selected. Since Republic's phones have voice capability over Wi-Fi as well as cell service, it should be possible to access these settings without cell service availability. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Cellular Voice Service *Outbound calls may fail when placed using certain cell towers. This "timing problem" has been privately but not publically acknowledged. Failed calls appear in call log sometimes with no destination number, sometimes with the wrong destination number. No time estimates for fixing this problem have been mentioned. Messaging (Texts) *When both Wi-Fi and cell service are not available, texts sent to the Republic phone during this time are not delivered until the phone has cell service. Connecting to Wi-Fi is not sufficient to receive the texts. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this problem. Voicemail *Message timestamps are given only in the Eastern time zone. Republic said they were working on the problem in June of 2012, but it remains unsolved. *The caller's number is not provided with the message. *Voicemail playback volume is too low. There's been no acknowledgement from Republic Wireless about this issue. Note: Visual Voicemail on the Moto X provides the message timestamp in the customer's timezone and provides the caller's number. Community Website *Internet Explorer 10 is not supported. The workaround is to add republicwireless.com to the list of compatiblity view sites, and in each new tab or window, press F12 and set Document Mode to "Internet Explorer 9 standards." Republic Wireless has stated their intention to support IE10 at an undisclosed future time. Account Portal Website *Some features are not compatible with Internet Explorer 10. Republic Wireless has stated their intention to support IE10 at an undisclosed future time.